babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Lianna Kemmer
Lianna Kemmer was a Major in Earthforce Security charged with the personal security of President Luis Santiago in 2258.Survivors History Early Life Lianna's father, Frank Kemmer, was a shuttle pilot on the Jovian Moon Run in the early 2240s. In 2241, he befriended Michael Garibaldi, a security officer at the Europa ice-mining operation. Michael was one of very few officers on that post who was not corrupt or apathetic regarding his duties, causing considerable strain and leading to his drinking problem. To help him cope, Frank often invited Michael to spend time with his family, including his young daughter, Lianna, who called him "Uncle Mike." Frank was killed in a shuttle pad explosion which was officially blamed on Garibaldi's negligence (although it had really been a plot to frame him so he would be removed from the outpost). Garibaldi had to tell Frank's wife and Lianna personally.Survival the Hard Way Lianna did not even cry, but according to Garibaldi she just "died inside." Michael ran off soon afterward, falling "off the wagon" hard and staying there for a long time, which only made Lianna all the more angry and resentful for years. Earthforce and Presidential Security Seventeen years later, Lianna had arisen to the rank of Major in Earthforce Security, and a member of the President's personal security force. In 2258, President Luis Santiago planned a trip to visit Babylon 5, and she came ahead of him to ensure everything was safe for his arrival. As soon as she arrived, she learned there had been an explosion in one of the Cobra Bays. Never having forgiven Garibaldi for what happened to her father, she insisted on taking over the investigation of the explosion. It quickly turned out to be a bombing, which lead her to question the man working in the bay, Nolan, who was critically injured in the blast. Nolan died during her questioning, but not before seemingly implicating Garibaldi. Lianna insisted Garibaldi be suspended pending an investigation, and her assistant, Cutter, soon found corroborating evidence in Garibaldi's quarters. Michael fled before he could be placed under arrest. Kemmer put out an all points alert for Garibaldi, but Sinclair canceled it and told Kemmer he was tired of her attitude. Lt. Cmdr. Susan Ivanova tied up the communication systems, delaying Kemmer from contacting Earthforce for several hours. She ordered one of her officers to return to their ship and send a message immediately, and General Netter gave Major Kemmer full authority to find Garibaldi. Sinclair confronts Kemmer, arguing her thinking is colored by her hatred for Garibaldi. Her team manages to apprehend Garibaldi in Down Below, and she is not surprised to find he has "crawled back into the bottle." Kemmer had Garibaldi taken to her command center for questioning while Cutter goes to inspect the bays one more time, just as the President's ship, Earthforce One jumped into B5 space. Kemmer questioned Garibaldi, telling him he should confess. Garibaldi pleads his innocence, and insists that he would gladly have died in her father's place. Lou Welch arrives, informing Lianna that a search of Nolan's quarters turned up a detonator and pamphlets for Home Guard. Garibaldi theorizes Nolan planted the bomb himself and it accidentally went off. Kemmer points out that there was still evidence found in Garibaldi's quarters, but Michael points out that Cutter was the one who found it. He convinces her to investigate the Cobra Bays herself. She takes Garibaldi with her, and is taken off guard when Cutter gets the drop on her, knocking her out. Garibaldi manages to subdue Cutter, who had placed bombs on all the bay doors. After the President concludes his visit, Kemmer catches up with Garibaldi. She thanks him for his favorable report to Earthforce, mentioning she may even earn a commendation because of it. She also apologizes for her hostility, and Garibaldi explains he understands how hard it is. Before moving on to the next stop in the President's tour, she gives him a friendly goodbye. Notes * Lianna's story and sole appearance within the TV series occurs in ("Survivors"), though the comic ("Survival the Hard Way") features a flashback to the events on Europa. * It is unclear if Lianna was still part of Santiago's security detail when he was killed on New Years, 2259. According to JMS, however, she was not onboard Earth Force One when it was destroyed. References Kemmer, Lianna Kemmer, Lianna Kemmer, Lianna Kemmer, Lianna Kemmer, Lianna